


The Foundling, The Flower Child and The Marine

by jane_x80



Category: NCIS, The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Magic, Established Relationship, Gratuitous Smut, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Music, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 07:20:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6844654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/pseuds/jane_x80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas Raith finds himself exiting the Nevernever in a rush and is stranded in the woods. He comes across Tony DiNozzo and Jethro Gibbs of NCIS. They patch him up and give him some TLC - which is exactly what an incubus needs.</p><p>Takes place around the first season of NCIS. NOT part of the Couples Therapy 'verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Foundling, The Flower Child and The Marine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hazel_rah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazel_rah/gifts).



> This is for my lovely friend [Hazel_rah](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazel_rah). She has been asking me for a PWP fic involving Thomas Raith, a threesome (either m/m/m or m/m/f), and smut ever since I admitted to her that I wrote fanfic and it was m/m and explicit. She even went so far as to start watching NCIS so she would be familiar with the fandom I've chosen to write about. I've had this idea in the back of my mind (and the music chosen) for a while and I finally wrote it. I hope you like it, hon. I'm sorry I couldn't fit Abby into the threesome - maybe next time?
> 
> This story is in loving memory of Shu and Nine. You will be missed. May you both have endless catnip and laser pointer chases in the great beyond.
> 
> This is very different from my usual work in that a) it is a crossover (my first crossover fic!) and b) there's magic involved. Kind of. Well, in that there is reference to the Nevernever and Thomas Raith is a Vampire of the White Court and is an incubus (so he feeds on emotions like lust). Just wanted to warn you. I'll have more notes at the end.
> 
> Also - I wanted to call out this series: [Scion of the Merlin](http://archiveofourown.org/series/9471) by [thecookiemomma](http://archiveofourown.org/users/thecookiemomma/pseuds/thecookiemomma) which is an excellent crossover series for NCIS and Dresden Files. Her work made me brave enough to write and post my own crossover (albeit a much shorter and practically plotless version). :D

Thomas Raith stumbled and fell backwards on his ass as the portal to the Nevernever closed in front of him, muffling and then silencing the cat-like yowling and the inhuman screams coming from beyond. He laid on his back, panting, his sawed off shotgun in one hand and his kukri in the other, thanking his lucky stars that he had encountered the two Cait Sidhe that had helped to buy him time to escape. He was not usually one to bargain with the Sidhe or owe them favors, but the brothers Shu and Nine had saved him and he looked forward to the opportunity to repay them. He’d thought that all Cait Sidhe were black with a white marking on their chest, but these two had the appearance and coloring of Siamese cats, with kind blue eyes. And now he was back, and out of harm’s way. For now. He had no doubt the Old One would be tracking him soon enough, but Shu and Nine had guaranteed him a 24-hour head start so he knew he had at least that long before he should worry about the Old One. Right now, he was completely drained and exhausted, and all he could do was lie on the ground until his breathing slowed.

Finally, he carefully sat up, his movements inhumanly graceful even in his current weakened state. He had had to exit the Nevernever by forcibly opening a portal in an unknown area. He could be anywhere in the world now. He’d been lucky not to have emerged in a warzone. He looked around, noting the deciduous trees with leaves a dark green at the height of summer, not too thick undergrowth, and clear blue skies. Birdsong gradually returned. The screams of the Old One he had been hunting (and had turned out to be hunting him) had scared them away.

He sighed gratefully. He was somewhere in the Northern Hemisphere. He would need to walk a little and see if he could get his bearings and determine where in the hell he was, so he could find his way back to Chicago. It would be better if he could do this without calling Harry or gods forbid, Lara for help, so even though he was nearly at the end of his rope (his demon was snarling with hunger), and he was feeling weak, he was still going to stand on his own two feet.

It was warm so he shrugged out of his shredded jacket and sighed as he looked at its state. His shirt was in no better shape but he left it on. His chest was covered in tiny pink-blooded scratches, with a large gash down his side and another down his left forearm. Already the demon within was healing everything, draining his reserves even further.

He took a deep breath, squared his shoulders, piled his jacket over one arm, and began limping east. He didn’t really know which way to go but he thought as long as he headed in one straight line he would eventually end up somewhere.

His gait improved as he kept walking and as his body healed itself. There were perks to being a Vampire of the White Court: he healed very quickly. And like all White Court Vampires, he was exceedingly handsome. He was an inch or so above six feet, with a face that could inspire poets, strong jaw, dark, curling hair that contrasted with his almost alabaster skin. The healing, while helpful, made him hungry and weak. The sun was high and he really hoped that he would reach somewhere soon. Somewhere where he could feed, and not just on food. He was an incubus, and needed to feed his inner demon. He needed to feed on lust and have some good sex to get back to normal. But right now, he would settle for finding some form of civilization and finding a way home. He was too exhausted to chance an unknown, unplanned trip home via the Nevernever so he had to find a vanilla way of doing it.

After an hour of walking, he thought he heard voices. Using his sharp inhuman senses, he oriented himself and cautiously and silently followed the sound and the scent until he came upon an idyllic scene. He dropped onto his stomach and belly crawled himself to a fallen log, carefully peering over it.

A man with brown hair on the long side of short was perched on a large rock by a river. He looked to be in his early thirties and wore khaki shorts, a t-shirt that had NCIS on the front, and new and expensive hiking boots on his feet. Incongruously, he had a guitar slung around his neck. Who brought a guitar hiking or camping? Thomas wondered.

Even from his spot by the log Thomas could see that the man was ruggedly beautiful. That was the only description for him. His eyes were clear and green, and they crinkled as the man laughed musically at someone that Thomas couldn’t yet see but could smell very clearly. The beautiful, green-eyed man still carried a faint lingering scent of an expensive cologne – probably two days old – but mostly smelled of pine needles, sweat, and definitely sex. The other man that Thomas could smell also reeked of sex and spunk (Thomas’s sensitive nose could tell that it was the beautiful man’s come that he smelled on the other man – slightly muted, probably washed down with river water) but he could also smell pine needles, sweat, coffee, bourbon and – what was that? Thomas frowned as he tried to identify the final smell. Something woodsy…not like a fresh cut log, but like…wood shavings? Thomas was reminded of the smell of Harry’s apartment when he was carving out a new staff. Yes. The other man carried a faint smell of wood shavings or sawdust.

“Go on then, flower child, let’s hear it!” the other man came into view. He was smiling broadly as he plunked down a circlet of wildflowers on top of his partner’s head. “Play me a song, DiNozzo.”

Thomas saw that the other man had a pair of arresting blue eyes, short militaristic haircut, and hair that looked like it was prematurely graying. He was dressed like his companion except that his boots looked well-worn and broken in. He looked fit and could handle himself, despite his graying hair.

“Will you catch us dinner, Boss?” the younger man teased.

“Unless you scare the damned fish away with your caterwauling.”

The younger man snorted. “I do _not_ caterwaul.”

“Prove it.” The blue-eyed man picked up his fishing pole, expertly cast it into the river and raised his eyebrows, goading the other man.

“Fine. I did bring the guitar, after all.”

“Let’s hear it. And if I don’t catch any fish tonight, you’re eating MREs while I have our last can of soup.”

The younger man pouted attractively. “This is why we should have spent our first weekend not on call in forever holed up in my apartment, eating pizza and Chinese food that was delivered to us, Boss. Plus I stocked my fridge with your favorite beer.”

Pizza. And beer. Two of Thomas’s favorites. His stomach growled at the thought of food and his demon smouldered as he gazed upon these two beautiful men.

“Your bed is too damned small for two grown men to have proper sex on it, DiNozzo.”

The younger man – DiNozzo – snorted again.

“Stop trying to distract me and just fucking play, flower child,” the older man growled at him, his fierce tone softened by the goofy grin.

“Fine, whatever Boss,” DiNozzo smiled back. He strummed a chord carefully and shot a flirtatious look at the Boss as he tuned the strings. Finally he strummed a few opening bars, his fingers deftly plucking and strumming, and in an amazingly clear tenor that went straight to Thomas’s cock, he began to sing.

_Born a poor young country boy_  
_Mother Nature's son_  
_All day long I'm sitting singing songs for everyone._

_Sit beside a mountain stream_  
_See her waters rise_  
_Listen to the pretty sound of music as she flies._  
_Oooooh…_

_Find me in my field of grass_  
_Mother Nature's son_  
_Swaying daisies sing a lazy song beneath the sun._

_Mother Nature's son._

He finished the song with an expert flourish and the other man awkwardly applauded, juggling the fishing pole.

“Fuck, Tony, that was fucking beautiful,” the other man growled, this time lustily.

DiNozzo’s green eyes shied away, embarrassed.

“C’mere, flower child, so I can kiss you silly.”

“That’s not going to scare away the fish?”

“Do you or don’t you want a kiss?”

“Comin’ Boss.”

And Thomas must have made some movement or noise because suddenly, the younger man’s eyes narrowed and he turned to look in the direction where Thomas was concealed. He raised a warning finger to his companion and immediately both men snapped to attention.

Thomas watched as the older man quietly put his fishing pole down and started stalking slowly in his direction, and somehow magically there was a gun in the man’s hand. The Flower Child, DiNozzo, had slung his guitar behind his back, neck down, a gun in his hand as well, as he crouched on the rock, ready for action. The sight of the man with the flowers in his hair yet looking menacingly competent in the way he was handling his weapon made Thomas want to laugh. Except, of course, that he really would rather not have to fight his way out of this. He was just too damned tired. Just his luck he would come across gunmen in the woods.

“Who’s there?” the older man barked. “NCIS! We’re Federal Agents! Show yourselves!”

Thomas’s sharp ears caught DiNozzo’s voice, mumbling that this had better not be a raccoon or a bear. His city slicker ass could not take any more wildlife

“I’m coming out,” Thomas called out, relieved that they were Federal Agents and not criminals. He wrapped his sawed off shotgun and kukri in his shredded jacket and stuffed it under the log. “I’m unarmed. Please don’t shoot.”

Thomas cautiously raised his head out from behind the log, his arms up, both hands visible and he carefully stood, trying not to sway. He really was tired and hungry, and his demon really, really, wanted to feed. These two men were so beautiful. He was usually one for the ladies, but it didn’t mean that he couldn’t work with these two men.

Both men gaped at him before the older man with the icy blue eyes recovered, taking in his appearance. “Are you OK?” he asked, not lowering his weapon.

“I’m a little banged up,” Thomas admitted ruefully. On the fly he came up with a cover story. “I think I was kidnapped? I woke up in the middle of the woods and I’m just trying to walk out of this forest and get home. I heard voices. And found you.”

“So you snuck up on us?” DiNozzo asked, his tone deceptively mild.

“I wasn’t sure if you were the people who took me,” Thomas said earnestly, throwing himself into the story.

“What’s your name?” the older man asked.

“Thomas,” Thomas responded, almost unable to stop himself from responding. The older man had a way about him, and Thomas doubted if many people were able to resist obeying him. “Thomas Raith.”

“Thomas Raith, I’m Special Agent Gibbs of NCIS, and this is my partner Special Agent DiNozzo. We don’t have cell reception here, but if we hiked back to our campsite, we brought a radio for emergencies.”

“Do you have ID on you?” Thomas thought to ask.

Both men pulled their credentials out and flipped it open to flash their badges and then their IDs.

“Oh good,” Thomas smiled in relief.

“Let’s get you some help,” DiNozzo said. He watched as Gibbs signaled him with a flick of his eyebrow, and the younger man lowered his weapon and walked closer. Gibbs maintained his stance, his weapon pointing downwards, but still alert.

Thomas shook his head, trying to quell the demon wanting these men as he stepped over the log and sat down heavily on it. “Can we just rest a few minutes?” he asked, closing his eyes.

DiNozzo threw a worried glance at Gibbs. “Wait, did you say Thomas Raith? R-A-I-T-H?”

“Um, yeah. Why?”

“From Chicago?”

“Yeah how’d you know…?”

“Boss, there was a BOLO from Chicago PD. Possible missing person. I just looked at it before we left work on Friday.”

“What day is this?” Thomas asked.

“Sunday. The 15th.”

“Sunday?” Shit. Thomas had been gone a week. Harry would be worried sick. He fingered the pentagram on his neck. He’d probably been in some part of the Nevernever where even their mother’s pentagrams weren’t able to help Harry find him.

“BOLO was put out by a Detective Murphy from CPD,” DiNozzo said, his agile mind recalling the details with little difficulty. “You sure looked a whole lot prettier in the BOLO photo, Mr Raith.”

“Thomas, please,” Thomas said. “Mr Raith sounds too much like my father. And believe me, none of us wants him here right now.”

DiNozzo helped him walk to the river and sat him down on the rock he had been perched on earlier. He pulled a bottle of water out of a backpack and handed it to Thomas, who took it gratefully and drank it all down in one long swallow.

“How badly are you hurt?” DiNozzo started looking him over, noting the scabbed over gash on his arm and the way Thomas was favoring his side. He unbuttoned Thomas’s torn shirt and carefully pulled it aside, examining the wound in his side. “Knife wound. At least three days old, I would think. Not too deep, but I bet you’ve lost a lot of blood. You’re very pale, Thomas.”

Thomas swallowed hard, and his eyes began to glow a little red. DiNozzo smelled so good and was so beautiful. Thomas recalled his voice crooning that old Beatles’ ballad and his cock hardened.

“Th-thomas?” DiNozzo stared into his eyes, and his pupils started to dilate and lust fired his veins. “W-what?” he scrambled away, moving backwards.

Thomas closed his eyes and tried to control his breathing, quelling his demon. It wouldn’t do to take advantage of these Federal Agents, no matter how beautiful. Besides, if he wasn’t careful, he was liable to get shot by them. Or accidentally kill them.

“Sorry,” he muttered. “I heard you sing, and god, you’re so fucking beautiful. I love the wildflowers in your hair, flower child,” he said, unable to keep the weariness and the lust out of his voice.

Guiltily, DiNozzo put his hand on his head and found the circlet of wildflowers that Gibbs had woven together and placed on his head as a joke when he’d claimed that he brought the guitar camping with them to serenade Gibbs by the riverside like a hippy. Gibbs had started calling him flower child after that. He pulled the circlet off.

“Wow, Boss, I’m gonna say that this guy is way worse than me. He’s all cut up like he went through the death of a thousand cuts, and his libido is _still_ going!” DiNozzo said admiringly. “And you said I was insatiable.”

“DiNozzo,” Gibbs said warningly.

“What? _He_ hit on me!”

Thomas couldn’t help it. He started to laugh. “Fuck, it’s been a thoroughly weird week. And now I’m here in…where the hell am I?”

“Shenandoah State Park,” both men said, in synchrony.

“What? Where is that?”

“Virginia.”

“I’m in Virginia?”

“I’ve a feeling you’re not in Kansas anymore,” DiNozzo muttered, and yelped when Gibbs smacked the back of his head.

Again, all Thomas could do was laugh. “I apologize, Agent DiNozzo. I shouldn’t have done that.”

Tony stared at him, the sound of his laugh making him lustful again. “So one minute you’re in Chicago, and now you wake up alone, all cut up, in the middle of Shenandoah State Park, Virginia?”

Thomas shrugged. “Sounds about right.”

“Did you see who abducted you?”

“No,” Thomas shook his head, trying not to picture the Old One’s earlier manifestation. He shuddered. “No, I didn’t.”

“Well, we better get you back.”

“OK,” Thomas sighed.

Gibbs holstered his gun and gathered their belongings, stuffing everything into the backpack, and securing his fishing pole to it before hoisting it onto his back. Then the two men helped to pull Thomas upright and they kept their arm around him as they hiked back to their campsite, about a forty-five minute hike.

Once there, Gibbs tried to radio for help but was unable to raise anyone. Sighing, he threw the radio down and looked at Thomas grimly. “We might have to help you back to our car before we can radio or call for help,” he declared.

“We better get some food going,” Tony efficiently built up the campfire and warmed up their remaining cans of soup. “Too bad you didn’t catch any fish, Boss. Looks like soup tonight, and MREs after this.”

“It’ll be daylight for a couple more hours today but it’s a full day’s hike back to our car. We should probably stay here tonight, and hike out tomorrow, rather than break camp now and head out, hoping we find a good place to camp tonight,” Gibbs said. Plus Raith looked completely tuckered out, he thought. A night’s sleep would do him good before attempting the hike back.

Thomas nodded. DiNozzo helped to clean all his wounds and bandage his arm and side, after taking photos of his body with his camera. Gibbs took his clothes and placed it in evidence bags (What kind of people brought evidence bags camping with them? Thomas wondered). DiNozzo had even brought his kit and swabbed under Thomas’s fingernails for evidence before he helped him to the river to bathe and gave him a clean t-shirt and sweat pants to wear. Thomas felt much better after they ate. They spoke quietly until it was dark and he couldn’t keep his eyes open anymore. He was bundled into a roomy sleeping bag.

“I’ll take first watch,” Gibbs said. “In case whoever took him comes looking.”

DiNozzo nodded. “Uh, Boss, we only brought the double sleeping bag,” he said, eyeing Thomas who was already fast asleep.

“Go on then. You’re gonna have to share.”

“Boss?” DiNozzo said, his tone hesitant.

“What?”

“He’s really good looking. And I don’t know. He came on to me. What if it happens again and I’m sleepy and unable to resist? What if…”

“Then I’ll watch, DiNozzo,” Gibbs said, his eyes suddenly darkening with lust. “He’s pretty, you’re pretty, I won’t mind even a little bit, as long as I get to watch.”

“I don’t know. Kind of seems inappropriate? He’s a missing person.”

“He came on to you, Tony. I was right here when it happened.”

“Wait, did you just call me pretty, Boss? Cause I have to object. I’m not pretty. I’m handsome. Some might even say…”

“DiNozzo!”

Tony snapped back to the subject at hand. “You really wouldn’t mind?”

“As long we you don’t make a habit of bringing other men home, I can make an exception for this one. There’s something about him…”

And suddenly, Gibbs was pulled into Tony’s arms and the younger man kissed him thoroughly. “Fuck. I really want you right now,” the younger man moaned into his mouth, molding his body against the older man’s. They kissed, sucking on each other’s tongues, devouring each other, hands reaching under clothing to knead, caress and touch, their moans breathy and soft.

“There’s a perfectly good tent and sleeping bag,” Thomas’s voice interrupted them.

Tony sprang back, panting, his erection tenting his shorts.

“Maybe you can do more than watch, Agent Gibbs,” Thomas said silkily. “You’re just as beautiful as Tony is. You can join us. No one is taking advantage of anyone else – we are all consenting adults, are we not?” Thomas asked as himself, refusing to let his demon call to them. If they wanted to do this, they would of their own volition. He would not thrall them into this.

Unable to resist him, Tony pulled Gibbs towards their tent and Thomas.

“You want this?” Gibbs asked, surprised.

“Only if you come too.”

Seeing Tony, his pupils blown, his breathing shallow, and the bulge in his shorts, Gibbs nodded. Together they crawled into the tent where Thomas was waiting on the unzipped sleeping bag, smiling at them.

“Show me how you kiss,” Thomas whispered, already starting to feed on the emotions, the lust swirling in the air. He could feel true love in Tony’s kisses, but Gibbs hadn’t fully reciprocated. He felt the pleasure/pain from the emotion – if Gibbs had truly been in love with Tony the way the young man was with him, he wouldn’t be able to feed on them or even touch them. True love was the White Court’s garlic and wooden stake. But he could feel that the older man was rapidly falling in love. If he had come across them even a month later, their touch would be anathema to his demon.

Thomas watched as Gibbs pulled Tony close and kissed him hungrily, the young man whimpering when Gibbs sucked on his tongue, one hand in Tony’s hair, the other under his shorts, kneading his bare ass. He trailed kisses down the line of Tony’s jaw and sucked on a spot below his ear, causing the young man to shudder and moan.

“So beautiful,” Thomas said breathily.

Gibbs pulled the dark haired man into their arms, his skin almost inhumanly white in the darkness, and nudged him into kissing Tony. He watched, his cock throbbing as the two beautiful men kissed, all lips, tongues and teeth. When they finally pulled apart, Gibbs stared at them. “Strip,” he ordered them, and almost laughed as both men rushed to obey him.

When they were both naked, he eyed them appreciatively. Tony was toned, with his six-pack abs and heavily muscled thighs, his skin golden all over. Thomas was ripped, as if he worked out every hour of every day, but his build was lissome and not husky. His wounds seemed to be disappearing, and even the bandages Tony had affixed didn’t mar his skin. He was truly beautiful, his pale skin contrasting amazingly with Tony’s tanned body.

“Lie down, Tony,” Gibbs said, helping the younger man lie down, his fingers lightly skimming Tony’s jutting cock, already beading with moisture, making the young man moan. “Thomas – suck on his nipples. He really loves that.”

Thomas covered the golden expanse of skin with his own hard body and trailed kisses down from Tony’s neck, finally taking a nipple into his mouth and sucking on it. Tony arched into his mouth, rubbing their hardened cocks together, moaning helplessly and whimpering when Thomas licked his way across his lightly-furred chest, and sucked on his other nipple. Gibbs reached in and flicked the other nipple, the one Thomas had just abandoned, and the young man arched his entire body, gasping.

When Thomas pulled away, he looked to Gibbs for more orders.

“Take your clothes off, Boss,” Tony pleaded. “C’mere. Please.”

Thomas helped Gibbs undress and drew him close, kissing his lips, tasting the coffee and a hint of bourbon. He trailed kisses down Gibbs’ neck, tasting the wood shavings right on his skin. The man must really do a lot of wood working, he thought, before all thought flew out of his head when Tony’s fingers wrapped around his cock. Tony’s talented fingers stroked him, tweaking his weeping cockhead, making him gasp.

Thomas found himself lying on his back, Tony continuing to stroke him. 

“Oh _fuck_!” he yelled, when Tony leaned down and took his hard shaft into his mouth, swallowing him all the way down to the base. He thrusted up involuntarily, and the young man hummed when his cockhead brushed the back of the man’s throat. “Oh gods, yeah,” he moaned, helplessly thrusting himself into Tony’s beautiful mouth.

When a lubed finger breached his hole, Thomas gasped and opened his legs wide. He began fucking himself onto the finger, and before long, Tony had worked a second finger into him and was preparing him. Tony moaned, releasing Thomas’s cock when Gibbs’ calloused finger pushed into his tight hole as he was on his hands and knees, working on Thomas. He matched his strokes to Gibbs’, rubbing Thomas’s prostate when his was rubbed, and Gibbs found himself with two gorgeous young men moaning deliciously in tandem with his ministrations. He could barely stop himself from stroking his own cock – the sight of Tony going down on their beautiful foundling was something he would never forget.

Finally, he pulled his fingers out.

“I want to fuck you,” he growled into Tony’s ear, nibbling on it, “while you fuck Thomas.”

“Y-yes Boss.”

Thomas fed, his demon growing fat with their collective lust. And he was enjoying Tony’s attention. The green eyed man was not only beautiful, but he knew what he was doing with his mouth and his fingers. He took the condom from Tony and sheathed him and lubed his cock, stroking it while the other man gasped and pumped into his hand. Gibbs rolled a condom onto his own dick and smeared lube liberally, watching Tony’s face and Thomas’s hand on Tony’s cock.

“Fuck us,” Thomas said, raising his eyes to Gibbs. Gibbs was taken aback – in the darkened tent, it seemed as if Thomas’s eyes were glowing red. He blinked and they seemed to be huge and dark again.

Tony pushed Thomas onto the sleeping bag, kneeling in between his legs and leaning down to kiss him deeply, rubbing his cockhead across Thomas’s tight hole. He pulled Thomas’s legs over his shoulder and slowly, he entered him, licking and sucking on a pink nipple, worshiping the smooth, pale skin with his lips and tongue. Finally he bottomed out with a grunt.

“Good?” he panted out at Thomas, wanting nothing more than to start fucking him, but he waited first for Thomas to nod and squeeze him. He began moving a little, unable to resist, rocking himself back and forth slightly into Thomas while the other man moaned and gripped his ass. “C’mon Boss. Fuck us.”

Gibbs moved Tony’s knees apart a little more, kissing the base of Tony’s spine before he drove himself deep into his lover, thrusting hard enough to drive Tony’s cock even deeper into Thomas.

“Shit,” Tony began panting hard, trying to control himself. Being fucked by Gibbs while he himself was so deeply embedded in Thomas was almost overwhelmingly good. Just that one thrust and he’d almost come. “I need a minute,” he pleaded.

“Don’t come yet, Tony,” Gibbs ordered him.

“Oh god, Boss,” Tony whined. “I’m trying not to.”

“Didn’t you always tell me there is no try?”

“Do or do not,” Thomas gasped. “There is no try.”

“Fuck! That just made you even hotter,” Tony whispered. “Star Wars, Boss.”

“Don’t come,” Gibbs told him, “until I say you can come.”

“Y-yes, Boss,” Tony gulped in a deep breath, controlling himself.

Gibbs turned his head and pulled him into an awkward kiss to give him time while Thomas leaned up and sucked on his collarbone.

“Ready?” Gibbs asked as he pulled away.

“Ready,” both Thomas and Tony moaned.

Gibbs allowed himself a momentary smirk before he began thrusting – pulling out almost all the way and driving himself in deep and hard, Tony echoing his movements and being driven into Thomas. The amount of lust between them was driving Thomas’s demon crazy and he could take good bites without affecting either Gibbs or DiNozzo. Gibbs established a rhythm, long, slow thrusts that drove Tony deep into Thomas.

“More,” Thomas demanded. His long fingers reached around and begin fingering Gibbs’ anus. “More!”

Gibbs adjusted his angle, pounding Tony’s prostate and the young man’s moans became more urgent, his voice pitched higher than usual. In turn, he adjusted his angle as well, causing Gibbs to drive him into Thomas’s prostate. Gibbs could feel his orgasm building. He began thrusting hard and fast, driving himself into Tony, rubbing his prostate with every stroke, and driving the younger man into Thomas. There were moans, and gasps, and whimpers, as their orgasms approached.

Tony was practically vibrating, so ready to explode, but unable to let go until Gibbs gave him the OK. He leaned down and captured Thomas’s mouth, kissing him deeply as Gibbs drove him into the other man. He slid one hand in between their bodies and began jerking him off, causing Thomas to arch up and fuck himself even harder into Tony’s cock.

Soon, Tony was babbling and begging in Italian, as he tended to do when he was close to orgasm. Gibbs was himself close. He continued to drive into the younger men, harder, faster, as he was urged, pressure building in his body. When Thomas’s finger found his prostate, he swore and fucked them even harder, driving Tony harder, faster, and deeper into Thomas’s body.

There was cacophony of epithets, moans, and gasps until Gibbs felt his orgasm slamming into him.

“Come now, Tony,” he barked as he thrusted brokenly into the younger man, finally coming deep inside his body shouting Tony’s name.

“Oh _fuck_!” Tony yelled, driving himself deep into Thomas, stroking him, and he felt Thomas spill over his fingers, hot and thick, his cry of release a dull roar. And then Tony came, screaming his release, burying his face in Thomas’s neck.

They stayed that way, limbs tangled, hands stroking any available flesh, slowly regaining their breaths, until Gibbs pulled out. Tony slipped out of Thomas and put his legs down before collapsing next to him. They carelessly wiped Tony and Thomas down with a t-shirt before Gibbs is pulled in between the two young men. Thomas pulled the sleeping bag over them, and they fell into a deep, dreamless sleep, Thomas and Tony flanking Gibbs and draped over him, exhausted and sated. Sex and the incubus’ feeding caused both Gibbs and Tony to sleep deeply, all thought of keeping watch completely forgotten.

Thomas’s demon is fat and happy, practically bloated by all their activities.

In the morning, they woke up, cleaned up by the river, ate their MREs and packed up their camp site. Thomas was almost all the way healed, and still full from the previous night’s excessive feeding. The three men hiked back to their car and called for assistance.

By nightfall, they had spoken to Detective Murphy who told them that someone named Harry would fetch Thomas, and he was whisked away by a tall man wearing a battered leather duster, who thanked them and promised to escort him back to Detective Murphy. Gibbs and DiNozzo handed off their evidence bags which the tall man signed for to preserve chain of evidence.

DiNozzo promised to email their photos of the damage done to Thomas’s body. Thomas managed a moment alone to kiss both men goodbye and to give them his cell phone number.

Finally, the two men found themselves alone in Gibbs’ house.

“Well, that went well,” Tony said.

“Mmm,” Gibbs mumbled.

“That was something else, last night,” Tony shook his head. “Never thought I’d be doing that with you.”

“Maybe we can call him or visit him sometime.”

Tony’s eyes brightened at this. “That would be fun.”

“In the meantime, come upstairs with me. I have something to show you.”

“Oh yeah?”

Gibbs took Tony’s hand and put it on the bulge in his pants. “It’s in here, flower child.”

Tony stood and yanked Gibbs up, pulling him upstairs.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for bearing with me. For more information on Thomas Raith, check out his [Wikipedia entry](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Thomas_Raith). The Dresden Files is a set of novels by Jim Butcher about a wizard living in Chicago. Any kind of synopsis I might give would be far too meager, so if you aren't familiar with these books, definitely go read them. There was one season of a TV series which was OK - I didn't hate it - but the books were way better IMO. I may have fudged the timeline a little because we are in NCIS Season 1 roughly (but NOT in the Couples Therapy 'verse, even though Gibbs and Tony are already together), but this Thomas is probably after the novel Small Favor but before the skinwalker gets him in Turn Coat, and he's already a member of the Venatori. I'm not sure when he joined the Venatory. Just go with it ;).
> 
> The real Shu and Nine were beautiful Siamese cats. I hope turning them into [Cat Sidhe](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cat_s%C3%ACth) worked out OK. Although these creatures were supposed to be black cats with a white spot on its chest, I made our two Cat Sidhe look like Siamese cats. Don't worry - they can hold their own against the Old Ones. Hope you liked this bit, Hazel_rah.
> 
> And of course, the music I listened to for this story includes:  
> * [Mother Nature's Son](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-K2d6yEn43o) (The Beatles)  
> * [Mother Nature's Son](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NpGCVc-oMfY) (Sheryl Crow)
> 
> Thank you! :)
> 
> -j  
> xo


End file.
